fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob: Life In A Toliet
DO NOT EDIT UNLESS YOU ARE A WRITTER! SpongeBob: Life In A Toliet is a series that first aied Flushed as the first episode on May 1st 2010. ''Season 1 ''(May 1 2010 - May 6 2010) *''Flushed ''(Pilot) (15 minutes) (Episode 1) This episode aired on May 1 2010. One day when SpongeBob went into the bathroom, when he flushed the tolit he triped over his toothbrush that fell on the floor, then he sliped and fell into the toliet and then got flushed into the tolit! *''The Sewer ''(30 minutes) (Episode 2) This episode aired on May 2 2010. When SpongeBob fell into the toliet, he ran and ran and ran and then he fell into a hole, then he landed into the sewer of Bikini Bottom! *''The New Friend ''(30 minutes) (Episode 3) This episode aired on May 3 2010. When SpongeBob continued to run away from the crocodile, he jumped down a pipe that the crocodile did not '''fit in! SpongeBob was traped, then he met a mouse named Jacob J. Happy. At the end of the episode, Jacob and SpongeBob became friends! Now SpongeBob has 2 best friends! *A Starfish In A Toliet '(30 minutes) (Episode 4) This episode aired on May 4 2010. When Patrick went into SpongeBob's house, Gary told him what happened and then Patrick flushed the tolit and then jumped in it and got flushed in the tolit and searched for SpongeBob. Not knowning that a crocodile was in there, he saw the crocodile and he ran to him and punched him and he fell into the pipe and Patrick jumped into the pipe after him. When he found SpongeBob, Jacob the mouse introduced himself to Patrick and how he and SpongeBob became best friends. *A Squirrle In A Tolit ''(30 minutes) (Episode 5) This episode aired on May 5 2010. Sandy was told the same stuff that Gary told Patrick. All the same stuff happened but to Sandy this time! *''A Dead End ''(Season final) (30 minutes) (Episode 6) This episode aired on May 6 2010. When SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Jacob ran to a dead end, the crocidle catched them red-handed! How will they survive this? Meanwhile a earthquake happens and the next day, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Jacob ended up in another tolit! Season 2 ''(July 1 2010 - January 2 2011) *The New Tolit '(30 minutes) (Episode 1) This episode aired on July 1 2010. When SpongeBob walked in a solo pipe he fell into a hole and went to a creepy place '''alone'! How will he survive? Meanwhile, Patrick, Sandy, and Jacob are in another creepy place! At the end of the episode they meet in a very small and crowded pipe. *''The Small Pipe ''(30 minutes) (Episode 2) This episode aired on July 2 2010. SpongeBob and the tolit gang is walking in a strange very small and crowded pipe. When they were walking in the pipe, they saw a zombie! They ran and ran and ran from the zombie and luckily, a rock fell on the zombie and crushed the zombie and The Tolit Gang ran to a round spot that looked like a dead end. They walked to it and they fell down to some other place! *''A Crab In A Tolit ''(30 minutes) (Episode 3) This episode aired on July 3 2010. When the tolit gang walked to a red thing it turned out to be Mr. Krabs! *''The Fake Money Hunt ''(30 minutes) (Episode 4) This episode aired on July 4 2010. When Mr. Krabs wakes up he sees Jacob and they introduce eachother and then The Tolit Gang walked to a map and then Mr. Krabs looks at it and reads it and he searches for money. At the end of the episode, it turns out the map was fake! Mr. Krabs got so map it bites Jacob's butt! *''A Squid In A Tolit ''(30 minutes) (Episode 5) This episode aired on August 1 2010. When The Tolit Gang walks to a big blue nose and when they go very close to it, (like they did with Mr. Krabs) it turned out to be Squidward! *''The Night Of The Living Clarinet! ''(first special) (1 hour) (Episode 6) This episode aired on August 2 2010. When The Tolit Gang walks to Squidward's long lost clarinet, it gets struck by a unwarned astroid! The clarinet turned into a '''evi'l giant living clarinet monster'! How will they survive? *A Snail In A Tolit ''(30 minutes) (Episode 7) This episode aired on August 3 2010. After The Tolit Gang destroyed Squidward's clarinet, they found Gary at a dead end. The gang runs to Gary and Gary joins The Tolit Gang! *''The Return Of The Crocodile! '' '''(30 minutes) (Episode 8) This episode aired on August 4 2010. When The Tolit Gang walk back and try to escape and get back to Bikini Bottom, the crocodile comes that was previously hunted SpongeBob, Jacob, Patrick, and Sandy! How will The Tolit Gang survive? *A Tolietly Christmas! '(first movie) (2 hours and '''30' minutes) (Episode 9) This episode aired on December 25 2010. It is Christmas Eve and The Toliet Gang are still in the toliet pipes! How will they get out in time before Santa passes their houses? *''A Tolietly Christmas! Part 2 ''(part 2 of A Toliety Christmas!) (2 hours and 60 '''minutes) (Episode 10) This episode aired on December 26 2010. It is 11:00 PM on Christmas Eve! How will they escape the pipes before Christmas at Midnight? *A Whale In A Toliet '(60 minutes) (special) (Episode 11) This episode aired on January 1 2011. '''After' the day of Christmas, Mr. Krabs saw Pearl got flushed down the toliet by a robber! When Mr. Krabs ran upstairs... BOOM! Mr. Krabs got shot by the robber. How would The Tolit Gang find out about this? Meanwhile, the robber flushed everyone in Bikini Bottom down their toliets! Even himself! Meanwhile in a pipe in a toliet, The Toliet Gang sees Pearl. Then they see Mr. Krabs dead! How will they fix this? *''The Death Of A Crab ''(1 hour and 25 minutes) (special) (Episode 12) (season final) This episode aired on January 2 2011. When SpongeBob found a magical crystal and then wished that Mr. Krabs was back alive. He got his wish! But when the robber shot Mr. Krabs again, he kidnaped him! How will The Toliet Gang get him back? ''Season 3 ''(2012) *''The Return Of Mr. Krabs ''(30 minutes) (Episode 1) This episode aired on March 25 2012. When The Toliet Gang got Mr. Krabs back, SpongeBob wished upon the same '''crystal. He wished that Mr. Krabs was alive '''again. He got his wish! Mr. Krabs and Pearl and the rest of The Toliet Gang have to be more carefull next time! ''Jobs You can post a message on my message wall that says "I want to be a writter on SpongeBob: Life In A Tolit! Please accept and we can be friends.". I have the right of '''both accepting and not accepting'! ''Travis13000 ''aka Main Writer and Director aka Founder of SpongeBob: Life In A Toliet (All of the series)